


New Year

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden's multiple New Years and how he celebrated them</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know guys  
> multiple ships okay  
> Aiden/Damien  
> Aiden/T-Bone  
> Aiden/Tobias/T-Bone  
> (this was supposed to be a drabble)

**1**. It was a particular normal new year; he was spending it with Damien, since they were both not big fans of the crowds that shot fireworks up in the sky, mixed with balloons, the yelling of drunken people. All of which covered the sound of gun shots and screams of people in danger, and the breaking of glass as thief ran off with goods from closed (or open) stores.

Aiden sat in a couch, the color of red that was currently busting into the sky, his head turned towards the window of their current hotel, watching as, even though the New Year wasn’t here, fireworks burst open the night sky in loud booming shots of colors and occasional shapes, words, or numbers.  
Damien sat next to Aiden, looking on the T.V. and flipping past many news channels that were currently gushing about the year to come.  
Eventually, fed up with the same stuff on T.V., he turned it off, placing his arm around Aiden.

Aiden pressed his head under Damien’s chin, feeling the older man kiss his head he slowly adjusted himself until his head was lying on the older man’s lap.  
Damien lifted Aiden’s head, leaning down and kissing him, at a rather odd angel.  
The kissing gave away to heavy petting, and they had migrated to the bed they shared.  
There was louder screaming in the back ground now.

The countdown had started; they had both spent that time slipping clothes off each other.

 **2.** Damien was gone; this was a different new year now.  
He sat with T-Bone, passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth between them as they sat at the highest point of the island where The Bunker was.  
It was cold outside, so they shared 3 blankets, all lying on their lap as they huddle next to each other with no words, for the moment.

There were fireworks rising up to the sky, so many at a time that every once in a while, they both swore they could feel it from where they currently sat.  
Both of their breaths fogged up the air, mingled together, and disappeared, the fireworks making a display across the night sky (that had no stars).  
The moon was out done, the lights of the city brining a false sunlight.  
“I spent the last New Year with Damien on a couch like this” Aiden mumbled, and there was a small crack of despair in his voice, that absolutely tore T-Bone up inside, and made Aiden want to scream of the horror of the 12 months that had slipped past his fingers, with meaning yes but undisputable mental scars were left.

The bottle was halfway gone, and T-Bone grabbed it form Aiden and sat it down next to him.  
Aiden tensed, he felt the arm that had been placed behind him in a back lean of support, move up his back.  
It was a slow moment, and Aiden stopped breathing, T-Bone fully placed his arm on the younger one’s shoulders.  
A small whimper escaped Aiden’s lips, but the rest were held off in a quivering breath.

T-Bone pulled him in closer, letting him lean on him a little, and then there was a crack in Aiden’s breathing as he did that.

And before he knew it Aiden was straddling his lap, grabbing a fist full of T-Bone’s shirt, wailing into it, tears dribbling down his face.  
It was rare to see him cry, but it hit hard when he finally did, and this was no exception.  
T-Bone wrapped his arms around the crying man, pulling him closer so Aiden was crying into his neck.  
Aiden stopped wailing at one point, instead just sniffling as he nuzzled T-Bone.

Aiden was pulled back, and T-Bone looked at him, causing his gaze to fall into his hands, now placed on his friend’s lower back.  
T-Bone wiped away one of the still running tears off of Aiden’s face, grabbing his coat and carefully pulling the damaged man into a soft kiss.

They continued this until T-Bone suggested they go into The Bunker, were they kept kissing until Aiden accidently yawned into the older hackers mouth.  
They fell asleep facing each other, legs tangled.  
And outside, it seemed like the whole city was screaming down numbers.

 **3.** Another year had gone by, and T-Bone had had quite an adventure over 4 months of that year.  
Aiden being gone for the 3 of them, trying to leave the city behind, only to be pulled back by the man he (loved) was friends with.  
After a month of sex in the bunker, they both decided leaving the city (and state), was what was necessary.  
But before T-Bone could leave he had gotten called from his old friend Tobias, on which he had been indulged on helping his friend.  
The whole thing had almost killed T-Bone over 10 times, but he had helped Tobias become sane again (or save whatever was left of his sanity).  
The pills were in the garbage, except a selected few, and old feelings had bubbled upon the surface.  
They ended up making out in the room Default tried to gas him in, only Tobias stopped him, feeling rather nervous of the placement. They went to a beach after, drinking and joking and having a rather fun time for the first time in a long time.

They had driven back to The Silo and had gotten closer than the gas chamber they started, and almost broke the pathetic excuse for a bed T-Bone had (resulting on T-Bone getting and installing a better one).

Soon after T-Bone had called Aiden, much to Tobias’ despair, and called him over to live with them at The Silo so they could all try to take down Blume.  
As Aiden moved in, flying back from a visit to Nikki, an awkward 3 months passed by.  
The first was the lustful looks both men gave T-Bone, then the looks of confusion that both pinned him into a very hard corner.  
As much as he loved both men, he was afraid of losing them both and having to choose if they made him.  
The second months were the questions, of why he was acting weird, why he wasn’t touching them, and some of the whines they both made had set T-Bone in a steady set of pure sexual frustration.  
The third month was probably the most surprising and the most pleasing.  
The questions and stopped, but the looks hadn’t, but there was a new look of curiosity that had T-Bone worried.  
That was until he came back from getting weapons and surveying some Blume armored trucks, that a few things clicked.  
He walked down the stairs to the sounds of rather quite wet smacking of lips and moans.  
T-Bone moved a little quicker, quietly dropping his stuff on the stairs as he moved down quickly.  
The sight that greeted him was of the utmost pleasing.  
A half-naked Aiden was on top of a, fully clothed, shaking and whining Tobias.  
T-Bone grinned, letting out a low whistle, causing Aiden to jump and Tobias to snap his head towards the standing man, a new blush of embarrassment clouding his face quickly.

A new conversation opened up and they both ended up pinning T-Bone at fault for not telling them that he had fucked them both, and for not offering a three person relationship.  
But after the whole talk they both ended up playing with Tobias back in the bed.

But that was months ago, and they were still together and overall pretty happy.  
Sitting on top of the building that was the silo, cuddled against each other, drinking different things as the fireworks burst overhead, rattling the night sky.  
Tobias was snuggled between his favorite men, nuzzling into his red hoodie, holding a bottle of juice instead of T-Bone (who was drinking beer), and Aiden (who was drinking rum). The sky was bright and Tobias was enjoying it, looking up as the fireworks sparkled overhead.  
T-Bone and Aiden both looked at each other and gave small smiles at their smaller lover, who was enjoying the sights.  
The people across the city started screaming down the countdown, and Tobias grinned.  
But at 5 Aiden had quickly grabbed his chin, pulling him in for a kiss as T-Bone had snaked his hand between Tobias’ legs.

There was loud cheering throughout the city as the New Year came, and Tobias whimpered into Aiden’s mouth. Both T-bone and Aiden simply let out small chuckles and continued into the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the last one was longer than the rest! i love them so much mang


End file.
